


How to be a vegetarian

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M, i think sentient lettuce sums it up nicely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos, sweet Carlos, he doesn't understand why being a vegetarian in Night Vale is such a big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to be a vegetarian

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely piece:  
> http://shibert.tumblr.com/post/54584495470/i-did-it-i-drew-them-on-a-date  
> by shibert on Tumblr.

"Uh…Cecil?"

"Yes, my Carlos?"

Carlos glanced over at Cecil, who was taking a casual sip of his water, even as two cherry tomatoes in Carlos’ salad rolled to glare up at him.

"My salad is baring arms," Carlos stated bluntly, gesturing towards the long leaf of romaine lettuce that was wrapped around his fork.

Cecil’s eyes followed Carlos’ gesture, a slow grin spreading across his face. “What a rascal,” he crooned, giggling even as Carlos stared at him incredulously. "Here," Cecil hummed, holding out his own fork, "use mine. You’ll have to kill it to earn the right to eat it."

Carlos gingerly took Cecil’s fork and eyed his salad, shifting a little in his seat.

"Don’t hesitate, or it’ll think you’re mocking it," Cecil offered, as Carlos’ salad lunged its fork forward.

Carlos yelped and skid his chair backwards, instinctively stabbing his own fork forward and successfully stabbing through what could, conceivably, be considered the salads’ head.

"Well done," Cecil clapped, grinning from ear to ear, even as Carlos poked at the now deceased salad hesitantly with his borrowed fork.


End file.
